Beauty and The Demon
by Pheonix Dancer
Summary: What if Kazama wasn't after Chizuru anymore?What if Sakura said that Sasuke was a bastard? What would happen if Kazama stepped into the Ninja World by accident and met the blossom on horrible circumstances?Get ready for madness between these two opposite personalities because they are going for a wild ride. "SHANNAROOO!I'll RIP YOUR BALLS OFF BLONDIE!" "Oh,you talk so dirty kitten"
1. Prologue

Ok Hey guys! I'm going to discontinue my other story My Boys and started a new one now! I hope you guys like it and just to remind and tell you guys, I'm a total rookie when it comes to fanfictions. Please be kind and tell me if I get something wrong, it'll help me and you guys A LOT! I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER! I own nothing -_-

Prologue:

It was a windy day in the dimension of the samurai. It was midnight and our red eyed demon was sitting on top of a roof near the geisha house looking down with piercing red eyes. Although it was festive the red-eyed demon was restless.

_"Something is wrong_" The Oni thought as he looked up at the full moon shining brightly against him. Illuminating his blond hair and ruby colored eyes. He had given up on the female demon named Chizuru because apparently her obnoxious lover, Hijikata, had already claimed her as his own, and because of the other female Oni, Senhime was hell bent on keeping him away from Chizuru. The Oni had been traveling alone for the past few weeks since his two companions had to leave to go to an important destination that he wasn't told of, which pissed him off to no end.

"There is nothing to do anymore….." He said to himself while he closed his eyes and sighed as he stood up and headed to the quiet forest and sat down near a large lake filled with lily pads and other wildlife. He sat there for quite sometime before something caught his eye. It was a bright color; it was pink yet a subtle shade. Close to the color of cherry blossoms, in fact, it looked almost identical to the color. He stood up and slowly walked over to the object. As he came closer he could see it flowing in the wind…

To be continued….

So how was it? Is it good? Please review! And thanks for taking a sneak peek at this chapter! I promise that the story will get better, cause I have A LOT in mind for this story. Oh and this will be a non massacre for the uchiha's just to make it more interesting.


	2. Characters

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey guys! I'm back again! I'll be updating every few day because I have winter break and the chapters will get longer but it'll take some time for me to get used to this. I hope you don't mind! And once again this will be a NON MASSACRE story. Just to make things more interesting. But Sasuke will still be an asshole -_- lol. Oh and here are the ages and descriptions of some of the characters I want in my story so far: If you want a picture for the outfits please pm me so that I can send you the link: Idk why but it won't let me add the links

Sakura- 19

This is what she looks like this is the link to the picture and all credit goes to the artist and make sure to check out her story too! The Jonin outfit will be for medical scenes like in the hospital, training, or just whenever I say the outfit changed. The other will be a mission outfit and her usual village outfit. Her personality is still the same except she's more like Tsunade than ever. She'll be demon-like if someone pisses her off and it'll be just like the inner Sakura example in the picture.

Kazama Chikage

Let's just say he's around 22

This is Kazama chikage! Everything will be the same thing except one thing(that I will not spoil! XD) He'll be kind of occ, more playful since he's bored. His outfit will change but that detail will have to wait until I get to it in the story.

Itachi-

I'll say he's about 22 or 23

He's more open but not much improvement there. He's usually wearing his casual outfit which will consist of a short sleeved shirt with fishnet underneath, semi-fitting sweatpants, ninja sandals, and of course the headband. (I couldn't find a picture so I have to describe this)

The rest of the characters are still the same basically. But there will be some new characters that I'll have to describe later on.


	3. The meeting

Enjoy! Please notify me if there are some things that need to be changed. Oh and the chapter length will all be up to how well I feel. I am a sickly kind of person so I don't have much energy.

The object had turned out to be a charm of some sort. It was a small yet it had an intricate design. One part of the charm had a cherry blossom with pink gems as it's petals and a small diamond in the middle hat looked similar to a cat's eye. The other part had 5 rhinestones in a small glass container with a flat steel cover around it. Each rhinestone had a different color, red, yellow, green, purple/pink, and blue. (I'm a horrible describer so here's the link and I own nothing en/store/keitai/item/55-sakura-flow/)The Oni came to pick it up, and when he did the rhinestones started to turn and spin slowly but then it suddenly got faster and faster, there was a small light coming from it and then a bright white light flashed. The Oni had to close his eyes to protect himself from the light, he peeked through his lids and as soon as he did just that, he was sucked in to a portal like opening.

"Shit! What the hell is going on!?" The Oni yelled to himself before everything went black.

_Meanwhile in the ninja dimension:_

_"Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" _Is what ran through a certain kunochi's mind as she ran up the trees as fast as she could. She had a red scarf, her mask resembled the face of a tiger. She was covered in blood and sweat, the adrenaline was rushing through her veins as she held what looked like a scroll and frantically shoved it into her pocket where it was safe and sound. She pushed herself harder and faster to reach her goal, her haven if you would. Behind her, she could hear the voices of 4 men gaining on her while yelling a colorful string of words at her.

"Get back here bitch!, you'll regret it if you don't! because I'll-" But the man was cut off by the kunochi yelling

"Or what? You'll tell you mommy!?" as she smirked.

"That's it! Get the bitch!" The man yelled at the 3 men.

"_opps, shouldn't have done that! Should've listened to Uchiha-Taichou when he told me not to provoke enemies!"_ She cursed inside her head. **_"Hey babe! Sorry I was a little late in helping you! I was on a short vacation!" _**inner called out to her outer cheerily.

_"I thought I got rid of you years ago! You always have the worst timing ever!" _She retorted to her inner as she frowned.

**_"You should thank me instead of yelling at me dear!" _**Inner told the outer

"_Now why the hell would I do that?'' _Outer asked her really annoying inner

**_"Because I found a place for you to hide from these douchefags" _**Inner stated, obviously proud of what she said.

_"Well then, please do enlighten me because I'M ABOUT TO GET CAUGHT BY THOSE FUCKWITS!" _Outer yelled at the inner

**_"okay okay, yesh, I'm saving your life but I hear no thank you's. Anyways there is a small cave of some sort up ahead in the north eastern direction. It's a few meters so it won't take long to get there." _**Inner instructed her outer carefully while not telling her outer about one special detail.

_"Thanks I guess. Now lets go!" _Outer said to inner while pushing her speed even farther and as she did that, she grinned as she flicked the men off with both of her middle fingers.

"EAT THIS YOU BASTARDS!" She yelled as she threw a paper bomb at them and disappeared into the small cave hidden by branches. She stayed still as she calmed down and listened to the enemy pass her hiding place. 5 minutes had passed when she deemed it safe enough to heal the 2 inch deep gash on her waist. Her hand started to glow a gentle light green as she healed her wounds, unknown to the presence of another being staring right at her behind a tree.

"**_Hey outer, I got to go since I'm really tired, but I'll see you again when you pms of something k? _**Inner said to her outer mockingly while she began to lock herself inside of outer's mind again

"_Wait! What the hell do you mean by that? ARGHH! You're such a bitch you know that?!"_ Outer said to inner while frowning but still healing her wound,

"**_You wouldn't have it any other way hun!" _**Inner laughed as her voice began to slowly fade away.

"What the hell was I thinking taking on a 50 man army in broad daylight when I could have done it at night when there was no one awake? Well, at least I got the scroll, now I just have to bring it back to the village." She said to herself or so she thought.

The red eyed oni slowly woke up as he held his head and sat up. He looked at his surroundings and found out that he was in a completely different location. The lake was no longer there, but the charm was still in his hand and had stopped spinning. But the most important detail he noticed was that his katana was gone. He searched and looked but no only thing he could see was thick bushes and tall trees. All of a sudden he heard a feminine voice yell,"EAT THIS YOU BASTARDS!" He was mildly surprised that a person, a woman no less had used a foul word, and quite loudly too. Soon after the yell he heard explosions and saw a pink flash from the corner of his eye. He decided to stay still, since he sensed that there were others who were seemingly after the female. 5 minutes after or so he heard the same feminine voice say," What the hell was I thinking taking on a 50 man army in broad daylight when I could have done it at night when no one was awake? Well, at least I got the scroll, now I just have to bring it back to the village."

He decided to confront the mystery woman as he slowly and quietly stood up and headed to the direction of the voice.

Red eyes pierced her back as a shiver went down her spine. She looked cautiously around her surroundings and found a figure standing behind the tree directly behind seconds passed as a rustle of leaves could be heard and a dull thunk of a kunai hitting a tree.

The woman stood up as she asked straightforwardly." Who are you? And what do you want?''

The figure was silent as he looked at her and demanded," My name is Kazama Chikage. I'm an Oni lord that was somehow transported to this place by this thing." He held up the charm as he stepped out of the shadows.

"An Oni lord? How could that be possible? Oni's are just myths created by the samurai!'' The woman said disbelievingly as her eyes narrowed at the charm.

Kazama ignored the comment as he observed the woman for a long was about 20 he suspected. She had on calf high sandals, a bandage wrapped around her right leg with a small ouch over it, short white shorts with a belt that had a red circle in the middle. She was wearing fishnets for an undershirt that went down both of her arms and stopped right above her navel. She was wearing some sort of a mini hoodie on top that had a white circle in the middle of the back. She had a headband of some sort on her forehead and a katana strapped onto her back; which caught his eye. But the most interesting thing about her as of now is her boldness, pink hair, and her bright green eyes, he couldn't see all of her face since her mask was covering everything else.**" **_Does that woman have no shame in dressing so scantly covered in blood? Why is her hand glowing and how is she healing that wound? She is not of demon blood."_ Kazama observed as he opened his mouth to say," What is your name woman? Why are you dressed like that and covered with blood? And why is your hand glowing?" All of these questions ran through his head as he analyzed her even further.

"The name is Sakura Haruno and I'm wearing my outfit that I deem normal to wear during this occasion, and it allows me to move more freely; answer is classified I'm healing myself as you see. Have you not seen a medic nin heal before?" Sakura asked while huffing her bangs out of her face. It was then when she clearly saw the man standing in front of her. He had mild wild blonde hair, he was wearing a yukuta of some sort and his face was passive with thin lips, well structured nose and cheekbones, but his eyes were what her attention the most. They were a fiery ruby color and they were slit, much like a cat or very similar to Naruto's when he's in demon mode. His aura seemed to demand respect and power. He was a spitting image of someone of Uchiha descendent except he was blonde. He looked around 23, if not, younger.

I'll stop there for today! Man I'm getting no sleep at all today. BUT IT'S FOR YOU GUYS! Remember to review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry but I didn't have enough time to double check everything so it might have a few errors.


End file.
